Tierra de dragones
by Black Zaphir
Summary: Un hibrido, una chica y un amor imposible que trasciende las paginas de un libro, la realidad y tus sueños. Sin embargo, es la chica correcta? Jeje. . . aun queda saberlo entren y descúbranlo!. . . XD!


Tierra de dragones. Por: Black 21/01/10

Un hibrido, una chica y un amor imposible que trasciende las paginas de un libro, la realidad y tus sueños. Sin embargo, es la chica correcta? Jeje. . . aun queda saberlo entren y descúbranlo!!. . . XD!!!

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi-sama (T.T lastima) pero lo demás si ^^.**

Intro!

Ahí estaba frente a ella, de pie mirándola a esos ojos, como la luna llena en una noche tranquila refleja la desnudes del bosque y como el hielo frio en el mismo lugar, en su más puro esplendor, sin vida y lleno de sentimiento, sin poder alejarme de ella mirándola siguiéndola con interés y. . . lujuria.

Solía fingir no verle, pero imposible era… su forma de pensar me atraía demasiado y no solo por su pensar, sino por su creer…

Ahí estaban todos peleando como de costumbre.

La aldea era algo que simplemente no les interesaba y yo por mi parte tampoco tenia el mas mínimo interés, fue por eso que desde un principio me aleje de los dragones… estúpidos seres de fuego que no aceptan a un creador de hielo y frio… si, la escarcha de mi alma se une a esta tierra mientras mi fuego se convierte en ceniza negra para dar seguimiento al frio y al hielo.

Mi aspecto sigue siendo el mismo... mi cabello rebelde de un color dorado, tan distinto al fuego azul de hielo que sale por mis mandíbulas, no soy lo que se dice el mas fornido de todos... mi aspecto es simple, parezco el típico joven de la realeza, delgado y de mirada serena. Mis ojos son de un color azul zafiro… lo que ocurre es que por ser parte dragón mis ojos fueron creados a los de mi madre, mientras mi aspecto se refiere más a la serenidad y sencillez de mi padre. Mi madre es una vampiro de la noche y pues mi padre se enamoro de ella y el resultado. Yo, un bicho raro entre los seres extraños en este mundo.

Pero mi prioridad en ese momento era ella… se movía como una sombra sigilosa y mortal.

No podía apartar mi mirada de ella, me atraía demasiado, no logrando verle de diferente forma mis ojos viajaban atreves de su aspecto…

Vestía un vestido negro sencillo cubría su cabeza y parte de su rostro con una capucha y su piel totalmente cubierta parecía una delicia mientras una parte de su cuello se asomaba entre las oscuras centellas de luz.

Era imposible, mi movimiento había quedado ahí, no podía mover un musculo mientras la veía alejarse, ir lejos de mi… de mi asqueroso aroma a dragón, pero por que no se acerco a verme... y darse cuenta de que soy un dragón diferente! Yo soy un hibrido un ser de dos mundos incomprendido…

-ah!... que hermosa historia, Sakura -decía una chica de ojos plateados mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

-lo se Hinata!- le devolvió la sonrisa. -no crees que es estupendo, es decir, como el la buscaba siendo un hibrido y ella perteneciente a un linaje puro y lleno de reglas.

-lo se. . .-bajo la mirada un poco al ver la duda en su amiga.

-si un pero. . . aun así, es difícil pensar como se enamoro de ella y aun así el no puede acercarse, siendo de dos mundos.- dijo trágicamente Sakura.

-Pero sigue siendo una hermosa historia- murmuro para alegrar a su amiga, esta le sonrió nuevamente.

-tienes razón, no hay que sentirse mal por leyendas de dragones y vampiros- Hinata asintió- pero aun así. . .

Se quedo pensativa.

-aun así, seria hermoso tener a un dragón enamorado perdidamente de ti.

* * *

Kyaa!!!!. . .

Que os parece el prologo?

Lo se, corto confuso y sin sentido, pero por algo es un fic basado en la vida real! Si os lo juro! Es mi vida jejeje . . . verán como va quedando ya que estoy combinando todo lo que pasaba, paso y lo que imagine que fue jejeje. . . pero son hechos reales, para mi lo son: así que no me quiten mi sueño jejeje. . . nos vemos luego y

Ay!? A quien se le cayo un review? (sobándome la cabeza) no es verdad Jejeje. . . pero, pliss uno para mi no me enojaría ^^. Kisusus.


End file.
